A Different Ending
by neilpatricksmulders
Summary: I didnt liked the finale at all so I felt like i need to write a different ending.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like I needed to write this because I really didnt liked the finale and this just came to me today.  
Really hope you will like it.

* * *

Its been two weeks since she got back to new york, she was back home and she couldnt be happier.  
It was 10pm when she saw her friend Ted with the blue french horn waiving from outside her new apartment and she smiled. She smiled because she missed him because she hasnt seen him in a year. But she also smiled because she laughed, it made her laugh because she didnt loved Ted in that way in 25 years and he was still in love with her after all that happened.  
"Ted..." she whisperd in sadness the last thing she wants is to hurt her best- one of her best friends.  
Ted looked at her with sad eyes he knew he made a huge mistake coming here, he didnt even loved her that way anymore. Somehow his kids understood something different from the point he was trying to tell them and he was upset. He looked down until he heard a voice, a really familiar voice coming from Robin's apartment.  
"Babe, who is this?" He came and hugged her fom behind, kissing her cheek.  
Ted turned aroud to leave while Robin said 'no one' and turned around to kiss her old-new boyfriend.

They werent married again, heck they werent even boyfriend and girlfriend. They were just together because they loved eachother, all they knew is that when they tagged their relationship something went wrong. And they didnt want that. Not again. So they were just together, and they couldnt be happier.  
No one knew about them being together and they didnt care, they were together a lot and no one really noticed. They were jusy really happy to be together again, and right now that was the only thing that mattered. To make this thing between them last forever, married or not.  
And well, this time it did last forever.

* * *

Ted went back to his house still holding the blue french horn. He thought about everything that happened to him in the last hour, did he really loved Robin that much ? No. No he didnt.  
So why he went there ? He went because he felt alone, he felt that he needs someone in his life again. And he thought it could be Robin. But it cant because she loves Barney, she alwayd loved him and he loved her. And Ted. Ted loved his wife even if she was gone for six years he loved her more than everything and he could not forget her, even if she forgot him.

"So, got her back?" Luke asked slightly worried, he wasnt sure he wanted his aunt and his dad to be together again, it just felt wrong. "No" Ted started "she have s boyfriend" Penny looked at him a little sad and a little relived, she didnt liked the idea of her dad and Robin she just didnt want him to be alone, she wants him to be happy. "And im ok" he countinued "I dont love Robin like this anymore. I love your mother and I always will.  
Kids, the point of this story wasnt me and Robin, it was about love, and family, and friendship. And about how your mother means the world to me even if she is not here with us. I told this story to you becausd I wanted you know more about me, about her. About how I met the most amazing person in this world. And it somehow helped me realise how much I love her, how much I cant be with anyone else."


	2. A few words about the ending

I love How I Met Your Mother so much and himym was such a big part of my life and im so sad its ended.  
But the series finale was so out of charcter for everyone its like they didnt care about the last 8 season and forgot how much they all changed and they just brought season 1 charcters again and that sucked.  
Secondly, its one thing to build up to the mother all 9 seasons and kill her at the end, but its different if you used her just so she can have kids for ted so he can end up with robin. also, its gross that the only thing that could make barney change is a child, a child that robin cant give to him.  
They always knew how much we love barney and robin and they didnt even care. They made a full season about their wedding and ended up divorcing them in the first 10 minutes to the ending.  
And let me tell you something. its sucked. i cried all the episode becuase of this, barney and robin were my ultimate couple i loved them so much and believed that everyone can find their soulmate even if theyre messed up. But then they broke them up and ruined it all.  
About lily, she wanted to be a painter she wanted art career but instead they gave her two more kids, which is sweet but we all know its something that lily does not want in life. She could barely handle 1 kid and they bring her two more ? its just doesnt make sense.  
They brought back season 1-3 slut barney just after he and robin got a divorce, does they think thats normal ? season 9 barney would never do that. and thats the thing they didnt even notice how they changed the charcters in 40 minutes and thats sucked bc they are amazing writers and they could do so much better than that.

One more thing i dont understand about this episode. Ted said in his 45 days speech that he is always going to love the mother and well lets go take a ride in the train wreck which is the finale, at the end the kids acted stupid and told him to go get Robin and he did but what he should have done is tell them no. That he loves their mother too much and even if shes gone he cant stop loving her.

That would make much more sense than the shitty thing C&amp;C decided to do.


End file.
